Worry Not
by Silverstreakk
Summary: Something is up with Buzzardscar..


A low, thin wail filled the otherwise quiet Thunderclan camp. The wail turned into a yowl, muffled behind a den wall. Bright eyes lit up the darkness, cats emerging from their dens, fully alert and awake. One apprentice slipped away from the growing crowd and shot towards the Leaders Den, scaling Highrock on clumsy paws currently too big for her body.

Inside, oblivious to the situation outside, two figures lay curled together in a roomy nest. Some flower buds had been woven in, amongst the moss and downy feathers of a pigeon. Silverstar was half asleep, her cerulean eyes opened to mere slits. They watched the rise and fall of her mate's chest. Liontail often slept on his side, facing her. The comforting sound of his breathing was putting her to sleep. Eyes drooping, Silverstar began to drift off.

"Silverstar! Willowspots is kitting!" The Leader sat bolt upright, jostling Liontail awake who snorted in shock and practically fell from the nest. Hurrying over to the shadowed den entrance, Silverstar poked her head out. Little Sunpaw stood there, trembling in apprehension. The apprentice's viper green eyes were wide.

Glancing behind her, she made out the faint glow of her mate and Deputy's pelt in the darkness. "Go." His mew was raspy from sleep, but rumbled with gentle encouragement. Slipping from the den, she followed Sunpaw to the Nursery. Many cats sat outside of it. The Medicine Cat, Pebblecloud, emerged just as they arrived. She beckoned Silverstar forward, trudging groggily back to her den and where her warm nest awaited. Nervous, Silverstar stepped inside.

Willowspots lay stretched out, gazing down adoringly at two little bundles. Her mate, Buzzardscar, looked up. His baleful yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of Silverstar, his muzzle twisting into an ugly scowl. "I'm not happy to see you either.' The silver molly thought sourly. She and the dark tabby never got on. He held a strong grudge about Liontail being chosen as Deputy, and not himself.

"Silverstar! Look." Willowspots beckoned to the little kits. A mottled gray tabby tom, and a soft white she-kit. "The tom is Palekit, and the she-kit is Blossomkit." Heart swelling with fondness for the newborns, Silverstar crouched and breathed in their milky scent. They both were beautiful, like their mother. Only a few heartbearts had passed when Buzzardscar thrust his muzzle into her face, wedging himself between his kits and his Leader.

"Visitation is over." He glared at her so coldly, it was a surprise that her pelt didn't turn to ice. Stepping back, Silverstar returned his glare. How dare he! Willowspots gently touched her mate's flank with her tail tip, looking anxious and exhausted. "Tensions are high. We should all get some sleep. Come back tomorrow, Silverstar." Nodding curtly, an irriated Leader slipped out of the den and headed back into her own.

Liontail was waiting, half asleep in their nest. He licked her ear as she climbed in, settling close. "What did they look like?" He inquired sleepily. Silverstar didn't respond. That chilling glare stayed with her. It wasn't the normal glare of hatred or disgust he fixated her with. Something darker was there. If she remembered and looked deep..Silverstar was aware that she had shuddered. Her pelt bristled. Unnerved, she told her mate everything.

"Worry not." Again he licked her ear before curling up to sleep. Liontail was right. She shouldn't worry.

Much later in the night, Liontail stumbled out to make dirt. As soon as he vanished, a shadow slipped inside. It wasted no time. With bated, hot breath and extended, cruelly hooked claws, it slid silently next to the nest that contained a single silver she-cat. A paw hooked around her muzzle, keeping it shut as it was jerked up, exposing her neck. Madly, the shadowed tabby's eyes sparkled like ice as he drew sharp claws against a soft throat.

When Liontail returned, he found his mate dead. Laying in a puddle of her own blood. Her wide eyes were fixed accusingly on him.

They seemed to say 'We should have worried.'

Want your own story written by me? I do comissions on Deviantart! Feelnree to PM me if interested!


End file.
